Hard copy advertising by means of billboards, display panels and the like remains as one of the most effective widespread means for reaching and influencing purchasers in close time-proximity to their purchasing decisions. Point of sale display panels (i.e., those placed in close proximity to the item being purchased, or at the location where a purchaser makes his or her actual final purchase selection from a plurality of choices), have been found to be particularly effective at conditioning a purchaser to select the product or service advertised on the point of sale display. Point of sale advertising can be particularly effective when strategically placed on a vending machine. A purchaser approaching a vending machine is already committed to purchasing a product held by the machine. The question is which one? Many purchasers do not make their final selection until the last possible moment. For such purchasers, point of sale advertising placed on the machine where the purchaser cannot help but see it, can effectively influence his/her final selection.
Such point of sale displays must be aesthetically unobtrusive so as to fit in with the decor of the item on which they are placed, yet be fairly tamper proof so that their display contents cannot be changed by unauthorized personnel. They should also be easy to operate so that advertising display pieces can be readily changed or replaced when desired without undue complications. Such displays should also preferably be of a construction that is adaptable for use in a large variety of applications, and preferably accommodate easy retrofitting installation to varied equipment or uses and for ready installation on machines which have not been specifically designed to accommodate such displays.
The present invention provides a relatively inexpensive yet reliable point of sale display panel that addresses the above needs and preferences. The display panel of this invention is very simple in construction, aesthetically pleasing and universally adaptable to varied applications, and enables ease of use with a high tamper proof tolerance.